Pole Dancing
by Freeflare
Summary: What happened after the guys recorded that pole dancing video? Danny/Mark, Arin/Mark, Arin/Danny/Mark
1. Chapter 1

Mark sighed as he climbed into bed. It had been a long day. He'd spent pretty much the whole day with Arin & Danny learning how to pole dance from Sienna. It was actually a lot of fun & on top of that they'd all gone to a naked spa afterwards. Now that was an experience.

He let himself flop down onto his bed & set his glasses on the nightstand. He smiled a bit thinking about the fun he'd had with those two just an hour or so ago. He'd invited them both over to his apartment to play some video games. And since they'd lost track of time & were too tired to drive to their own homes he let them stay for the night.

It didn't take long for Mark to drift off to sleep. However he wasn't asleep for long before he woke up to find a face just inches from his. He jolted nearly falling off the bed with a startled yelp. He quickly grabbed his glasses & put them on as he heard soft laughter. He blinked seeing Danny laying there with his arm propping his head up. He relaxed & narrowed his eyes at the man, "Holy balls, Danny. What the hell?"

Danny laughed a bit more before he focused on Mark. "Sorry, forgot how jumpy you can be."

Mark crossed his arms over his chest indignantly, "I'll have you know I'm extremely brave in the face of real monsters."

Danny shook his head & just scanned his eyes over Mark. "Hey, Mark...I wanted to ask you something."

Mark uncrossed his arms & looked at Danny more serious now. "Yeah?" what could be so important that Danny would jumpscare him awake in the middle of the night?

"How do you feel about guys?" Danny looked up at Mark with an eyebrow raised.

Mark raised his eyebrows & looked at Danny with confusion. Guys? What guys? "W..uh...You mean...what do you mean?"

Danny smirked & sat up moving so he was eye level with Mark. "I mean like being with guys." he watched Mark's expression closely.

Mark blinked, "Well, I think people should be allowed to love who they want &-" He froze when he was cut off by Danny's lips covering his. He was actually shocked.

Danny pulled away after a moment & smiled brightly seeing how stunned Mark was. "Good, cause you worked your ass off on that pole today & I think you deserve some lovin'." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mark felt his cheeks turn pink, he was a Game Grumps fan boy sure. But this was a whole new level. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that Danny was kneeling infront of him proposing that they...be intimate or that some part of him was freaking out like an over excited boy band fan girl.

"What do ya say?" Danny raised his eyebrows & leaned in place quick kisses on Mark's lips.

Mark racked his mind for words he could form into an actual answer.

Danny chuckled & pulled back, "Is the great & fabulous Markiplier speechless from Danny Sexbang?" And just for emphasis on his own name he thrust his hips a bit.

Mark opened his mouth coming to his senses, "No..." He raised an eyebrow seriously wondering if he was being pranked here. "Danny...you need to be really clear with me here, it's 1 am & I'm sleep deprived. Are you serious right now?"

Danny smiled like a child trying to convince their mom they didn't just have their hand in the cookie jar. "Yep." his expression quickly turned to one that suggested lust as he snaked his arm around Mark's waist pulling him closer so their bodies pressed together. "Let me prove it to you."

Mark's blush got darker as he felt Danny kiss him again. He was starting to question his preference now. He even just a little bit curious. He started kissing back & soon felt Danny's tongue poke against his lips. His heart jumped, but he parted his lips allowing him access. He felt Danny's tongue slip into his mouth & start to explore. He tentatively moved his own tongue against Danny's & they started to wrestle.

It was a good few minutes before Mark felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders. Unless Danny was a mutant, he realized that someone else was there. He pulled back from the kiss & opened his eyes to see Arin climbing onto the bed beside him. He'd never blushed this much in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't let me stop you." Arin massaged Mark's shoulders & smirked at the confused look on his face. "Danny & I agree that you look pretty sexy in those shorts of yours...& without them."

Danny nodded enthusiastically.

Mark looked at them & lightly licked his lips, "Uh...thanks?"

"Don't thank me yet." Arin reached an arm around to stroke at Mark's stomach & chest.

Danny moved to place open mouthed kisses along Mark's jaw.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows & found his heart was beating rather fast. He was trying to wrap his mind around this. Two members of the Games Grumps were kneeling here on his bed with him & they were caressing & kissing him. He was pretty sure he heard something similar to an aol dial up sound in the back of his mind. But it seemed as though it didn't matter what was going on in his mind because right now his body was enjoying the touches.

Arin was enjoying the looks that Mark was giving them. He slipped his hands under Mark's shirt & smoothed his palms over his skin. He scooched himself closer to Mark so he was flush against Mark's back.

Danny focused more on trying to coax some sort of sound from Mark. He had moved on to sucking & nipping at Mark's neck. He occupied his hands with sliding into Mark's pants & massaging his ass.

Mark was having a hard time thinking now. Though he had decided on one thing at least. He was certainly enjoying this. He was sure Arin could feel how fast his heart was pounding. He let his mouth fall open at the combined sensation of their touches. For now he wasn't making a lot of noise, but he was breathing rather heavily. He was kind of trapped between them. He ended up putting a hand on Danny's shoulder for a bit of support. His other hand found Arin's arm to hold onto.

Arin leaned over Mark's shoulder & kissed at his cheek till he turned his head. He captured his open mouth in a kiss not hesitating to slip his tongue inside. He only pulled away for a moment to slip Mark's shirt off. Now he was completely free to rub his palms & fingers over his nipples.

Danny trailed his kisses & nips down Mark's chest & stomach. He pulled Mark's pants down in the process & paused to grind his hips against Mark's.

Mark didn't hold back the groans that started to come from his throat. These two were making him feel so sensitive. Of course being single & alone for so long could do that too. He jolted a bit from the wave of pleasure that passed through him when Danny started grinding against him. After a while Arin released his mouth, but he didn't get much of a break since Danny took over for him.

Arin kissed the back of Mark's neck, his shoulder & down his back. He pushed Mark's boxers down & teasingly stroked at the front of Mark's thighs.

Danny paused in his grinding once Mark was completely exposed. He pulled back from their kissing & looked at him. "You want more?"

Mark opened his eyes & took a couple breaths before he responded. He was pretty sure that his body was speaking for him, but he nodded.

Arin smirked & pressed himself against Mark again. He had removed his own pants & shirt so he could feel skin against skin. "Are you sure?"

Danny raised an eyebrow at Mark waiting for the answer as he placed his hands on Mark's hips.

Mark glanced over his shoulder at Arin with a somewhat frustrated look. "G-Goddamn it, yes I'm sure."

They both smirked, "Your wish is our command." They said in a sing song tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark was pretty sure that his heart was beating faster than it ever had in his life. Even faster than when he encountered a jumpscare.

Danny reached a hand down to stroke Mark and used his other hand to run through Mark's hair while he kissed him.

Arin began sucking and nipping at the skin along Mark's spine leading up to his neck. Once he reached the back of Mark's neck he slipped his own underwear off and started grinding against Mark's rear.

Mark groaned a bit loudly into Danny's mouth, his hands ended up gripping onto Danny's arms for some kind of support. He shivered and arched his back at what Arin was doing. As soon as felt Arin grind against him he let out a whimper.

Both Arin & Danny paused and looked at Mark. "What was that?" Arin raised an eyebrow peered over Mark's shoulder at him.

Mark turned beet red unsure of how to answer that. He'd never heard such a noise come from him either.

Danny smiled widely, "I say we make him do it again."

Arin smirked and nodded in agreement. He pressed himself against Mark and started rubbing against him again.

Mark pressed his lips together but wasn't quite able to keep his whimpers back. Which only seemed to encourage the two Game Grumps more.

Danny pressed into the grinding in front of Mark and latched his mouth onto Mark's neck.

Mark was now sandwiched between them and wasn't complaining. He was actually starting to sweat as he got louder.

"Easy, Mark. We don't want to wake your neighbors." Danny whispered into Mark's ear.

With Mark distracted at the moment, Arin took out some lube from the pocket of his discarded pants. He squirted some into his palm and warmed it before he started teasing Mark's hole with a finger,

Mark felt the wet finger and involuntarily bucked his hips with a sharp gasp.

Danny chuckled and moved to kiss at Mark's stomach, by the sounds Mark started to make he guessed that this was sensitive spot for him.

Arin would be lying if he said that Mark's deep groaning wasn't effecting him. He quite liked the noises he made, he liked it even more when he was encouraging Mark to make them. He slipped the finger inside Mark and let him get use to it before he added another.

Mark bit at his lower lip trying to keep it together. He felt hot and definitely bothered, so much so that he couldn't think straight anymore. He wasn't even able to hold back noises.

Danny had to occupy Mark's mouth with his own once in a while otherwise his neighbors would likely be pounding at the wall or his door.

After a while Arin deemed Mark prepared enough and slicked himself up before he carefully started to enter the man.

Mark felt Arin's dick press against his entrance and took a breath bracing himself. He was pleasantly surprised when he didn't feel much pain and before he knew it Arin was completely inside him. If he wasn't making loud noises before, he definitely was now.

Danny continued to keep Mark's mouth busy in an attempt to muffle the sounds he made. But he took a moment to pull back and let Mark breath while he adjusted to all this. "Just take a few breaths, dude." he trailed a hand down Mark's chest in a more soothing manner.

Arin chuckled a bit though he too needed to take a moment to breath. Being inside his friend was better than what he had imagined.

Mark looked at Danny in a bit of a daze, he took some deep breaths. Once he was ready he nodded his head.

Danny smiled and started grinding his hips against Mark's again while he rubbed both their dicks with his hand.

Arin started thrusting into Mark with an arm around Mark's waist. He made sure to be gentle but also to go a bit deep.

Mark was almost sure his glasses were fogging up now. He couldn't help groaning and whimpering into Danny's shoulder. He wasn't sure how long it was before he started to feel his stomach tighten, but it must not have been that long. He bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

By the somewhat strangled noises Mark was making Danny knew how close Mark was. He wasn't far off himself and neither was Arin. He worked his hand faster and wrapped his other arm around Mark's back.

Arin could feel Mark tightening up around him, he groaned with him as he came. He didn't mean to bite down on Mark's shoulder but that's what happened.

Mark shuddered and felt every muscle in his body tense. He came just a few seconds after Arin with a rather loud cry.

Danny was last, not that he cared, and ended up adding to the mess that was running down his and Mark's stomachs.

They untangled themselves and collapsed onto Mark's bed in a panting heap. They looked at each other on the verge of falling asleep and smiled rather goofily. This wouldn't be the last time they did something like this.


End file.
